clockworkscomicfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ShawnGaston
Welcome! Hi ShawnGaston -- we're excited to have Clockworks Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro For the position of Editor. Disregarding that brief confusion over the editing of Eva's page, whaddaya say? Am I hired as an Editor? Please not Chief though, I still need to work on my Cat Herding.--BarGamer 16:49, 31 August 2009 (UTC) BG: Sure thing. Re: Front Page I'm glad! : D I tend to be a polisher. When editing, in any form, I try to make things easier for the audience to grasp. I've found that friendly and personable, really almost conversational tones work best in a print medium... especially when relating to gamers and webcomic readers! (I just called that kettle black, I know.) So. Next order of business- expanding the world knowledge. I'm adding the goodness you tossed our way today on the blog right now. Any more bones you wanna throw us, boss? Chesh --Cheshiresgrin 18:59, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Obsidian Portal? So, I totally forgot something- Along with the Wikia, may I suggest an Obsidian Portal account as well? It's geared towards gamers and world building, it edits just like a wiki, and it will get your plot out to a larger, related audience. I've just started using it myself, and I find it to be brilliant. http://www.obsidianportal.com/ --Cheshiresgrin 19:18, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Love the Gentleman Caller Mr. Gaston, I was recently turned on to your web comic, Clockworks, prior to playing The Gentleman Caller (TGC) scenario. I simply loved the world you have created. As thanks, I am updating the wiki with all the sample characters from TGC. After I'm done, I will be writing a scenario for my friend to run based on your Clockwork world. I am referencing the characters from TGC in the hopes of evoking the same creative muses. After we play-test and refine our scenario (The Case of the Curious Mold), I hope to submit it for your approval and publication on your site. Thanks for the inspiration. At Your Service, JAVS Thank you! When I add something, I'll try not to step on your story telling toes! I might fill out "The Army of the Great Republic" page, or do a page on Basherdash. Not sure which one I'll do first! --Kedamono 21:09, November 21, 2009 (UTC)